


The Perfect Anniversary Gift

by Digipokewhoofian10



Category: Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Genre: F/M, Fluff, this is gonna be cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digipokewhoofian10/pseuds/Digipokewhoofian10
Summary: Gale and Hikari's third anniversary is coming up and the two have begun to think, what could they get their partner for this special occasion? It has to be perfect, but there's a bit of trouble. For a couple who are quite happy with what they have right now and never really ask for anything, what do they get for the other?





	1. Almost Three Years

As Hikari's dark brown eyes fluttered open she was greeted by the sight of her still asleep husband. A soft smile spread across her face as she brushed aside the hair he usually had tied into a braid, out of his face. A content sigh escaped her lips as she snuggled closer.

"I love you, Gale..." She softly whispered, closing her eyes again.

"I love you too Hikari." Said the soft and calming voice of the Wizard. A soft gasp escaped Hikari's lips as her eyes opened and she looked up, her brown eyes meeting Gale's beautiful mismatched yellow and green eyes. A soft giggle escaped the young farmer as she placed a small kiss upon her husband's cheek. She rolled out of bed and quickly went to the kitchen, it wasn't long before the sent of coffee filled the house. Once both dressed and eating breakfast the couple's black polydactyl cat came in, carrying the tiny Harvest Sprite, Finn, on her back.

"Good morning Hemmingway, good morning Finn!" Hikari said cheerfully greeting the sprite and cat.

"Good morning Hikari! Good morning Wizard!" Finn said happily as he flew up and landed on the table. A soft nod was received from Gale in greeting. "Oh yeah! It's almost been three years since you two got married hasn't it?" The sprite said looking at the beautiful blue ring on Hikari's finger.

"Has it really already been three years!? Time really flies, doesn't it?" Hikari said a bit surprised looking up from Finn to Gale as she spoke. "Speaking of time flying I have to go take care of the farm! Some of my animals are _not_  happy if I don't get them fed on time." The young farmer said, looking at the time and quickly placing another kiss on her husband's cheek before rushing out the door, quickly followed by Finn.

Gale watched as she rushed out of their home.  _What could I possibly get for someone who doesn't ever ask for anything?_ He thought to himself. He recalled an event that had happened shortly before Hikari and he were wed. His crystal ball had suddenly gone missing and when he informed Hikari about it she gladly helped him find it. As it turned out Jake, one of Ocarina Inn's owners, had taken it and been using it to read the mind of his wife and give her everything she desired. Although reluctant to do such the wizard didn't have much of an idea what else he could do. As he began to walk to Harmonica Town he was stopped by Hikari lightly grabbing his arm.

"You can't leave for Harmonica Town yet. I have something for you." Hikari said with a sly smile. Gale raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure what his wife had planned for him. Then she stood up on her tiptoes and softly kissed him. "I love you, my beloved sorcerer. I'll see you when you return." She whispered before smiling and returning to her work.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hikari watched as Gale walked to Harmonica Town and a soft sigh escaped her lips when he was out of view. Finn heard the sigh and quickly flew over from where he was playing with the farm's new foal.

"Hikari? Are you okay?" The tiny orange sprite asked, hovering in front of Hikari.

"Of course Finn. Just not sure what to get Wizard for our anniversary. That's all." Hikari assured with a warm smile on her face.

"Oh! Oh! I have an idea Hikari!" Finn excitedly exclaimed. Hikari raised an eyebrow, curious what the sprite had in mind. "You could ask Dale to upgrade your house again! See if you can get a reeeeaallly big second floor! Wizard could bring his books and maybe his telescope and put it there!" Finn said with a large grin on his face.

"That's a perfect idea, Finn! Let's hurry over and see what Dale has to say!" Hikari said, her eyes lighting up with excitement. The young farmer quickly put away her tools and hopped onto her chocolate brown horse and rode off towards the Garmon Mine district.

"Heya Hikari! What's the rush?" Said the cheerful voice of Luke.

"Hello, Luke! I just got an idea for an anniversary gift. Is Dale around right now?" Hikari said as she slowed her horse.

"Pop? Yeah. He's inside the shop right now." Luke said, nodding towards the carpentry.

"Thank you, Luke!" Hikari said as she climbed off of her horse, tying her reigns to a stake in the ground and hurrying inside. The sent of sawdust filled the farmer's nostrils as she stepped in. If she hadn't fallen for Gale she thought that she would have fallen for Luke because of this smell.

"Hello there Hikari." Dale said with a smile.

"Hello, Dale! I have a request for you." Hikari said, excitement growing inside her.

"Oh? Do tell." Dale said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I was wondering if you could you could help me with an anniversary gift! It's almost been three years! I want to give him something super special! I want a large second floor that can fit a giant telescope and a number of books if you can please." Hikari said trying not to jump around with excitement.

"Hmm... yes. I think that's quite doable with enough resources." Dale mused, scratching at his bushy mustache. Hikari let out a squeal of excitement, her gift was going to be so perfect!

"Yes yes yes! Thank you  _so_ much, Dale!" Hikari said, jumping and clapping a bit. The older man laughed heartily at the farmer's excitement. "I'll do everything I can to help! Let me know when you're going to be working so I can try and keep him away." Hikari said happily. Dale smiled and nodded, giving the young farmer a list of what is needed before she thanked him again and hurried outside and to her home to grab her hammer and axe.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The wizard cleared off the small table that his crystal ball sat on and took his seat. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes using the crystal ball to see what his wife desired.  _The farm to be a success. To spend time with my beloved. For the land to stay safe and beautiful. For everyone to be happy._ Another sigh escaped the sorcerer. There was nothing there that would be of any use. A light blush crept onto his face as he realized he would have to look further into the crystal ball. He had looked deeper into it relatively recently, shortly after meeting Hikari to be precise. Although it was an accident. It was after she had brought the last ingredient for the potion he required for a cure for the witch's... situation.

"Yes! Thank you so much Wizard! Now I will be able to see if she has the Green Bell and get it back to where it belongs!" Hikari said holding the potion carefully.

She had looked so determined to save the Goddess Tree and by winter she almost had it revived. In that time the two had also grown quite close. Gale had grown rather fond of her visits, but he soon realized there were many others that Hikari may very well end up falling for and marring. For some reason unknown to him, that thought hurt him. When he sat in front of his crystal ball, he began to think of her and why in the Goddess' name he felt the way he did. That's when he heard a voice, Hikari's voice to be specific.

"I love the Wizard." She had said. A dark blush had made its way onto Gale's face when he heard that, realizing that he had looked deep into Hikari's heart with the crystal ball by mistake. This time he was unsure of what might be there, taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and began to think about Hikari. These past three years had been the happiest years of his long life. It wasn't long before he could hear the voice he loved so much.

"I wish to stay with him forever and start a family with him." Her voice said softly. The blush that had found its way onto the quiet wizard's face darkened. She desired children...? This was not exactly something he had considered before. Gale opened his eyes and took a deep breath, standing up and glossing over the number of books he had. He shook his head and returned to thinking, what else could he possibly give to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to go with the name Hikari because while I do like the name Molly, Hikari is more pleasing to me. Also the detail about Hikari and Luke is because I personally ended up marring him on one of my side files before marring Gale on my main file. Also I am actually fond of the sent of sawdust.


	2. No Peeking!

A few days after placing her order, the work on the farm Hikari called home began. She was quite excited but she had to do all she could to make sure her husband wouldn't find out. So the morning work was to begin, she woke up a little earlier than normal and made coffee. When Gale awoke to the smell of coffee he smiled and climbed out of bed, getting dressed and beginning to make a boxed lunch for Hikari.

"Good morning Gale. Do you think I could ask you to do a little foraging today?" Hikari said pouring the coffee into two cups and handing one to Gale.

"Of course Hikari." Gale said with a smile as he finished the lunch and took the coffee. Hikari smiled excitedly and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"After you finish we could spend a little time together." Hikari said softly. A small smile found it's way onto the wizard's face as he nodded. Hikari smiled, she'd not only keeping him away but she would also be able to spend time with him too! She smiled and stood on her tiptoes, placing a kiss on the white marking under his yellow eye. "I'll come get you after lunch." Hikari said, glancing at the time.

"Good morning Wizard! Good morning Hikari!" The cheerful voice of Finn said as he flew in.

"Good morning Finn." Gale said quietly.

"Hello, Finn!" Hikari said happily as she picked up her tools. "See you after lunch!" She said with a wave as she rushed out the door. A warm smile spread across Gale's face as he watched his beloved wife hurry about the farm through the window. He finished up his coffee and breakfast, quickly cleaning up the dishes before he left to do the task he had been asked to do. After a few minutes of foraging around the farm and finding quite a bit, he decided to head to the forest. He had always had quite a lot of success foraging there. As he walked he thought to himself, thinking what else he could get when he recalled when he met Hikari's family for the first time.

The house that stood before him was a rather lovely looking house, it was made mostly of brick on the first-floor exterior, the second-floor exterior was white painted wood, and the roof was a light blue painted wood. A quick glance at his beloved wife and he could tell that she was both nervous and excited, just as he felt.

"Let's go meet my parents." Hikari said looking up at Gale with a soft smile. She grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. Shortly after Hikari knocked on the door a short woman with dark brown hair opened the door, a huge smile spreading across her face when she saw Hikari.

"Hikari! It's so good to see you! Kenji come here!" The woman said pulling Hikari in for a hug.

"Hey Mom, it's great to see you too." Hikari said with a smile, returning the hug. Soon an older looking male came over, streaks of grey in his brown hair. "Dad!" Hikari exclaimed hugging the man. Gale watched with a sort of sad fondness, he didn't have anyone before he met Hikari.

"Oh? And who might this man be?" Hikari's mother asked, spotting Gale.

"This is my husband. I met him shortly after moving to Harmonica Town." Hikari said, moving back to Gale's side, taking his hand in her's once more.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Wada." Gale said, bowing in respect.

"Well well well, it's great to see you've found yourself a nice respectful man. Please call me Suki. Or Mom if you'd like." The older brunette said as she bowed as well.

"I'm Kenji Wada. Feel free to call me Kenji or Dad or whatever." The older male said bowing.

"It truly is a pleasure to meet you both." Gale said, bowing once more.

"Why don't you two come in?" Suki said with a warm smile. Soon the two couples were both in the house's cozy kitchen. Hikari, Gale, and Kenji sat at the table, Suki making lunch.

"So, you've got a name right kiddo?" Kenji said as he looked at Gale.

"Yes of course. However, there are several complications making it highly unwise of me to give you it." Gale said with a somewhat apologetic look. Kenji looked over at his daughter who wearily smiled and sighed.

"You see, oh how to explain it... see he's a wizard and there's this thing where if someone knows his name they can control him. I'm the only one who knows his name." Hikari said placing her head in her hand.

"Yes. A nickname would suffice. The people back in Harmonica Town referred to me just as 'Wizard'." Gale said with a small nod.

"Oh, my. No no no. There is no way I am going to just call my son-in-law 'Wizard'! Now let's see here." Suki said clearly not pleased about not having a proper name to call Gale. She quickly made her way over with several plates of food and stared at Gale for a period of time after setting the plates on the table. "Alim." Suki said as she sat down in her seat. Gale nodded and as they all began to eat he looked around, seeing many drawings hung on the walls.

"If I may inquire, who drew all these drawings?" He asked.

"Why those lovely drawings are all done by Hikari! She absolutely loved to draw when she was younger." Suki said happily.

Drawing. Perhaps he could get her a sketchbook. When the wizard returned to reality he noticed that he had collected quite the large number of mushrooms from the forest and was getting quite close to the witch's house. He was not keen on seeing her, so he quickly returned to the entrance of the forest and sat on a stump, pulling out a lunch he had made for himself.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not Hikari." Gale said, looking up at the person he adored more than any other. Her hair was a little messy, even if the chocolate brown mare wasn't grazing nearby it would be clear to him that she had been riding around on her horse as fast as she could. As the pair ate, Hikari slowly leaned in, resting her head on Gale's shoulder. A contented sigh escaped Hikari as she snuggled closer to Gale.

"I could stay like this forever..." Hikari said, lifting her head and looking up into Gale's eyes. Goddess help her she absolutely loved those eyes. Not only were they incredibly unique in that they were different colors, but she could see so much emotion that he hid in his eyes. She softly smiled, lifting a hand to Gale's cheek as she moved closer, softly kissing him. It wasn't long before the kiss was being returned, if it wasn't for the horse trotting over the couple would have stayed like that.

"I think someone wants to leave." Gale said with a soft laugh. Hikari giggled as she cleaned up and hopped on her horse. Gale climbed onto the horse and wrapped his arms around Hikari, not so much because he was worried he would fall off but more to be close to her. Hikari smiled and flicked the reigns, with that they took off heading towards the farm. The couple climbed off once at the main part of the farm.

"I've got us two tickets to Toucan Island. We can relax there until nightfall. Then we can go to the church grounds and stargaze." Hikari said with a smile. Gale smiled and nodded as Hikari took his hand, beginning to walk to Harmonica Town. The pair made their way to the docks, hand in hand. Once they arrived at the island they sat on the beach, Hikari resting her head on Gale's shoulder. As the pair relaxed they fished until the sun began to set. They got back on the boat and once back on the mainland walked towards the inn for dinner.

"Hiya Hikari! Hiya Wizard!" Said the cheerful of Maya.

"Hi, Maya." Hikari said with a soft smile.

"Hello Maya." Gale said with a nod. The pair walked towards the counter.

"Hello Hikari. Hello Wizard." Colleen said with a smile. A soft nod in greeting from Gale.

"Hello Colleen. A paella and croquette please." Hikari said with a smile ordering and paying for the food.

"Have a good night you two." Colleen said handing Hikari the food.

"We will. You guys have a nice night too." Hikari said, taking the food and turning to leave. The couple walked to the church. First eating then staring up at the stars in the cold night sky. Eventually, Gale's soft calming voice lulled Hikari into sleep. Upon seeing his beloved wife fast asleep the wizard smiled and picked her up. Over the time the pair had been together Gale had grown physically stronger, although no one could tell without seeing it. Once he placed Hikari on the bed he walked over to the phone they had.

"Hello?" Said the voice of the Garmon General Store owner, Barbara.

"Hello, Barbra. I was calling to see if you perhaps had any drawing supplies of any sort." Gale said.

"I think we do. Mind if I ask why you're asking?" Barbara said curiously.

"It is nearing Hikari and I's third anniversary and I would like to gift her some drawing supplies." Gale softly said, being sure to keep his voice low.

"Sure thing Wizard. I'll be sure to keep my lips sealed about this." Barbara said.

"Thank you very much." Gale said with a soft smile.

"Talk to you later Wizard."

"Have a good night Barbara."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to post. School got in the way. ^v^'


End file.
